


Sisters

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: When out feeding the ducks with Angela and May, Timothy Turner accidentally reveals more of the family dynamic than he intends.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks 'Duck' challenge

"Hello, Timothy,” Shelagh Turner said. “Did you have a good walk?”

“Um, yes, thank you. But there may be a problem.” Timothy replied.

“Are the girls all right?” Patrick Turner asked, looking up from the journal he was reading.

“Angela and May are fine; they’re playing happily in the garden. It’s just…”

“Go on,” Shelagh said.

“We went to feed the ducks, as you suggested, and while we were doing so, a mother with a little boy said how lovely it was to see me looking after my sister and her little friend. So, I said they were both my sisters. And she said, ‘Oh how nice. But obviously not sisters in quite the same way.’ I told her they were both my sisters in exactly the same way.”

“What did she do then?” Patrick asked.

“She shrugged and continued to feed the ducks. I thought no more about it until we were walking back, when Angela started to ask me about whether she and May were really sisters in the same way, and whether it was the same as you being her and May’s mummy, but my mum because I’d had another mummy. I hurriedly distracted her by pointing out a cat which was walking along a fence annoying a dog.”

“Is Angela upset?” Shelagh asked.

“No, she didn’t seem bothered, just curious.”

“Well, we always knew we’d have to explain to Angela at some point,” Patrick said. “It just seems as if it may be slightly sooner than we expected.”

Shelagh sighed. “That may be the last time I ask you to take the girls to feed the ducks.”

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to cause problems, and I certainly wouldn’t want to upset either Angela or May.”

“It’s all right. I know you wouldn’t. And at least we’re forewarned for the awkward questions at teatime.”


End file.
